This invention is a new and novel embodiment of a portable band saw extensively used in construction and other outdoor work. Some other portable band saws are constructed with the motor arranged parallel to the run of the blade, across the throat of the saw between the wheels used to drive the saw band. Also, they move the housing of the driven wheel (or pulley) to release and apply the tension of the blade. In addition, previous portable saws used an expensive, inefficient blade guide assembly to turn and retain the saw band in the proper orientation across the cutting run of the band. In the closest art of which I am aware, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,449,805, 2,596,081, 3,121,910 and 3,566,731, one or more of the above disabilities evidences itself in each showing.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved portable tool with a rigid frame able to stand the rough use of construction work.
It is a further object of this invention to provide greater capacity in a portable tool by moving the motor from the throat area.
Another object is greater power output due to a more efficient power transmission.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a smoother, more powerful tool due to the novel blade guides.
A further object is to provide a saw which is simple to operate, durable in use and economical to manufacture.